


Cariad

by Siberianskys



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Jack Feels, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Series 03: Children of Earth (Torchwood)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Based on art by Tarlanx.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, The Doctor & Amy Pond (Doctor Who), The Doctor & Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	Cariad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Torchwood Artwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/750168) by Artist: Tarlanx. 



> Written for the 2021 Snowflake Challenge.

Jack new that The Doctor meant well, but his introduction to Alonso had only made him feel worse. The word nauseous came to mind. There were very few people in his long life that he would remember. Ianto was at the top of that list. Being out in space was not making the hole in his heart any smaller so he decided to try to return to Earth, Cardiff specifically. He chose a date 75 years in the future to avoid running into not only himself, but anyone else who might recognize him. 

Jack was sitting at a booth in an old bar that Ianto had enjoyed during their time together. Jack was nursing a glass of water and eating a pasty that tasted much like the ones from the dates he'd had with Ianto. The chips might have even been better he thought as he drizzled more malt vinegar on them. As he chewed, Jack heard the tell-tale sound of the TARDIS's engines. He dropped enough cash on the table that should be enough to cover his bill and ran out into the street, coming face to face with a young man coming out of the time machine. 

"Jack," The Doctor said, hugging his old friend. 

"Doctor?" Jack asked, clinging to the man's neck whose face he was seeing for the first time. 

"Are you alright?" The Doctor asked. 

"I guess I'm going to have to be," Jack said.

"Let's go in," The Doctor said. "I'll make you a cup of tea."

Jack nodded and allowed The Doctor to lead him into the TARDIS. 

"You're just picking-up strange men now?" Amy asked, when The Doctor came back into the TARDIS with an attractive man in an RAF coat trailing in behind him. 

"Amy Pond, Captain Jack Harkness. He's an old friend," The Doctor said, growing more concerned about Jack when he failed to flirt with Amy and only managed a weak smile in her direction. "Jack, why don't you go have a lie in and I'll bring that cup of tea?"

Jack nodded and disappeared into the TARDIS toward his old room.

After making Jack's cup of tea, The Doctor made his way to Jack's bedroom and stood inside the doorway. "You loved him," The Doctor said. 

"I should have told him before he was dying," Jack mumbled. "He thought I would forget him. I won't forget him no matter how old I get." 

The Doctor walked across the room and sat on the edge of Jack's bed resting his hand on Jack's hip. "What can I do?"

"Tell me his death isn't a fixed point," Jack said. 

"You know it is," The Doctor said. "I'm sorry, Jack." 

Jack rolled over onto his back and stared into The Doctor's eyes and said, "It's not fair."

"I know," The Doctor said. "Sit up and drink your tea."

Jack sat up against his headboard and took the tea cup from The Doctor. 

"Would seeing him one more time help or make it worse?" The Doctor asked. 

"Please, let me see him," Jack said. 

"Okay,"The Doctor said, running his thumb along Jack's cheek. "You know the rules?"

Jack nodded. 

"Get some sleep," The Doctor said. 

"You know I don't sleep much," Jack said.

"You need to get some rest," The Doctor said. 

Jack sighed and rolled back onto his side and curled into a ball wondering if he was doing the right thing. Jack didn't know when he fell asleep or how long he'd been in that state, but when he woke-up Ianto was sitting on a straight backed chair watching him intently.

"Hello, sir," Ianto said.

Jack stumbled out bed and met Ianto halfway across the room. He took Ianto into his arms and kissed him and held him and choked back the tears that threatened to overtake him. 

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and rocked with him. "It's okay," Ianto said. "The Doctor told me that you can only say so much or there will be a paradox."

Jack rubbed Ianto's back as he got himself under control. "I'm so sorry. I should--"

"Yes, I'd like to hear it," Ianto said, "but I don't want you to feel like you have to say it. I don't know what I did to make you feel like this, but I know you love me. The words don't matter, Cariad."

Jack sat on the chair that Ianto had been using, leaned on his leg and stared silently at the wall. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with his young Welshman.

Ianto sat on the floor next to Jack and rested his arm on Jack's leg as he stared at the floor. Being at Jack's feet gave him some peace. He hoped Jack felt it as well.


End file.
